Operation: Meteor
by Hkokuryuha
Summary: I'm not real sure about the rating so tell me if I need to change it. The story is about the Gundam pilots training for a war.
1. Massacre

Operation: Meteor

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 1: Massacre

Looking around at all the dead bodies, the boy couldn't believe that it had been a shopping mall just an hour before. The dead bodies were everywhere. People of all ages were sprawled all over the floor, all of them dead now. Innocent people now dead and that really mad the boy mad. He knew that it was necessary to kill people to maintain your cover but this was going way too far.

They had been having a cup of coffee when a little girl came up to them. She couldn't have been more than eight years old. She walked up to his companion and asked if he was a soldier who was fighting OZ. The boy had smiled at her and asked why she would think such a thing of his companion. Her answer scared him and caught the attention of some nearby OZ officers.

Before the boy could react his companion had killed the soldiers. The boy turned to leave but saw that his companion had started killing all the people around them. At first everyone was in shock so they didn't move. One lady screamed as her son was killed. People started moving after that; although it didn't really matter they died anyways. All the boy could do was stand there and watch as the other boy slaughtered everyone.

"Get up 02 we need to leave."

The boy looked up at his companion. The other boy was about five foot five with brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. His black long sleeve shirt and loose black pants were soaked in blood. Seeing him like this made it hard to believe that he had just been having coffee with. The same boy they were trying to recruit to their team. His boss, G, had warned him that Dr. J had trained 01 to be the perfect soldier. Nothing could have prepared him for this though.

He was glad that 04 and 05 weren't here. 05 would be furious with the injustice of it all. He probably would never forgive 01 for his actions here today. 04 was just too innocent to see anything like this. Sure he was used to fighting what with all the wars going on all the time, but these were innocent people not enemy soldiers. 04 can forgive anything done to him but he probably wouldn't be able to forgive 01 anymore than 05 could. 03 on the other hand would probably be helping him. That boy reminded him of 01 too much.

"She's dead, you know that right."

He didn't know why he said that. How could he not know, he was the one that killed her. The boy was sitting on the ground holding something. When the other boy came over to move him he saw the little girl that had asked the question that had started this whole thing. One innocent little girl with an innocent question was all it took to make this boy turn into a monster, a monster that was also a perfect soldier. And that was exactly what they needed right now. They needed a killing machine that would do anything if given the order. That was something Duo thought he could handle. But when he saw the reality it made him sick. He didn't know how a boy his age could do something so horrible and not feel anything. The other boy's reply made him want to puke.

"She was a security risk. The meeting had been compromised. I took care of the situation." The other boy replied in a monotone voice.

Tbc....

Okay so how was it? Please review. Flames welcome. This is the first time I've written a fan fiction so please tell me if I did anything wrong or if I need to improve something. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter done. I know this one was short so I'll try to make the next one longer.


	2. Report

Operation: Meteor (2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing no matter how much I want to.

Chapter 2: Report

As they were leaving the Mall the boy heard an explosion, then another followed by a third. Looking around he noticed that there was bombs planted everywhere. He looked at the other boy for an explanation but he was already leaving. Getting up he followed the other boy out. They hadn't gotten very far when the entire place blew up.

"What the hell was that for? Not only did you kill everyone in there, you had to blow them up too! What is with you?"

Duo was enraged. He had just witnessed something very similar to what had happened to him when he was a child and he still remembered what it felt like not having the body of a loved one to bury. The families of all these people would be suffering. He couldn't stand it.

"The evidence was destroyed. They will blame the fire on an accident."

The other boy didn't seem to care that some of these peoples families would go on with the belief that their loved one is still alive. These people's families would suffer because they needed to make sure that their cover wasn't blown. It wasn't right but Duo couldn't do anything about it. The boy said that they should meet again in a few days to finish with the meeting. Duo wasn't sure he ever wanted to see the other boy again but nodded his head anyways. They decided to meet at a park near the safe house in a few days. With that decided they went their separate ways.

After they had left the mall Duo reported back to his boss at their safe house. He gave a full report on everything that had happened. He could still smell the blood and hear their screams as the people died. He didn't think he would be getting sleep any time soon.

"Duo I understand that this is not something you're used to but you need to get over it. This is a war and you are a soldier. People get killed even if they _are_ innocent. I'm sorry if I seem callous but you must understand that it is necessary to our cause. If he hadn't killed those people our entire operation might have been compromised."

Duo looked at his boss as if he had grown an extra head. How could he say something like that? He had seen how soldiers operated on L-2; he didn't want to be anything like that at all. He would never be a soldier no matter what G said. On L-2 the soldiers had killed anyone who got in their way and sometimes those who weren't. They had destroyed homes and generally left the entire place devastated in their wake. He realized that was also how the boy had acted. That boy was prepared to do anything to win the war. He would do anything to accomplish his mission. Duo had thought he was prepared to fight in this war, but he knew he would never be able to do something like that. He didn't think he would want to be able to do that.

"That's exactly what he said. He said the meeting had been compromised. We could have just left or something He didn't have to kill all those people. They were just innocent civilians. The people were only there to get a break from the war not to become sacrifices for us. If it had been me I know that I couldn't do it. There's no way in hell that I could ever do something like that and I don't think the others could either."

Looking at his boss he suddenly noticed how worn out and tired he looked. This was the man who had taken him in and trained him to take care of himself when he had been a street orphan on L-2. He had never seen him look like this before. He was always so commanding it never occurred to Duo that the war could affect him like this.

"I know you couldn't do that. And you're right the others probably couldn't either. That's the problem. This war is going to get messy and you're going to have to do things you're not going to like. Some of them might include killing children or families simply for the sake of keeping your cover. I never trained you for that. You're just not capable of doing it. So we need someone that is.

When we started this project of training children to be soldiers we made a mistake. We kept treating you like you were kids and not as soldiers. Well some of us did anyway; it looks like S and J were able to avoid that problem. But because I trained you the way I did, you aren't capable of doing certain things. After we decided to train you we each went our separate ways. We have tried taking on OZ individually but that didn't work out too well. We have to work together. I have managed to convince O, M and S but we still need J. With 01 and 03 taking the missions that the rest of you can't do we should be able to take OZ down.

01 and 03 were trained to be weapons, not soldiers. 03 was trained by mercenaries before S found him and after that his training was just intensified. My information on 01 is extremely lacking but I do know that he was supposed to be trained as the perfect soldier. Somehow that didn't work and he ended up being the perfect weapon instead."

Killing children and families, that wasn't right. Duo had been against the original Operation: Meteor. He hadn't thought it right to drop the colonies on Earth. It would mean killing innocent people and he didn't like that. He had rebelled, they all had. Now they were fighting for peace. But if they had to kill children to get that peace it would be like working for the Alliance and OZ anyways. He knew it wouldn't be him doing it. It would be people he was working with, people his own age who were trained to fight for peace just like him. Only they were willing to do anything to get that peace, even if it meant cold blooded murder.

Killing the enemy was one thing. It was something he could handle because if you don't kill them they'll kill you. But that was grown adults who had chosen to side with the Alliance, not someone who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The people at the mall would still be alive if he had chosen some place else to meet 01. He had chosen the mall because it was full of people and he didn't think anything would happen. Apparently he had been very wrong and innocent people had paid for his mistake. He thought about just leaving. Packing his stuff and getting away from anything related to the war. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he could help stop innocent people from being killed. He decided he was going to stay and work on limiting 01 and 03's body count. It wasn't going to be an easy job, those two didn't really seem to care who was in front of there gun as long as the mission was completed. He thought he might be able to get the others to help him but wasn't sure. 04 probably would but 05 might need some convincing. If he said it was the honorable thing to do then the Chinese boy would probably help as well.

Right now they needed to get together and figure out what was going to happen. If they were going to get 01 to join then they needed a plan. And he needed help, he didn't think he could face 01 alone again not after what happened at the mall. He needed to talk to the others and tell them what was going on. Since they were supposed to be working together now they needed to communicate. He didn't think the others were talking to each other and he knew that he hadn't really talked to any of them except to get their designated number. He decided to get everyone together and have them get to know each other better. All he knew about them were their numbers and which scientist trained them. If they were going to trust each other they needed to know each other.

"I'm going to get everyone together in the living room. Maybe they know something about 01 or J that we don't."

Duo turned to leave after receiving a nod from G. As he reached the door he heard G and stopped.

"I was wondering what the little girl said in answer to your question. You said that it scared you. I was just wondering what an eight year old girl could say that would scare Shinigami."

Duo smiled at the use of his old nickname. He had been calling himself that since his time at the Maxwell church; but he didn't like to think about that, it was too painful. _I guess Shinigami is going to have to get used to the realities of war, _Duo thought.

"She said that 01 didn't have a soul and that he must have given it to someone to protect, unless someone stole it from him. She said she thought it was really mean of someone to steal someone else's soul. It scared me because it looked like she was right. I hadn't noticed it but his eyes were completely empty. It looked like he was hollow."

Nodding to G he left the room. He decided that he should start with 04 and get him to help with 03 and 05. 04's room was at the end of the hall. On his way down there he ran into 05 and told him what was going on. 05 said he would go get 03 and meet him in the living room. Knocking on the door he walked in to the room.

The room was like all the others, a bed and dresser with a closet and window. The window was on the far wall with the bed against the wall to the right and the dresser against the left wall, beside the dresser was the closet. The dresser had some desert flowers sitting out on it. And on the bed was a blonde haired boy reading a book.

"04 we're having a meeting in the living room. We need to find out anything we can about 01 or J."

The boy on the bed put his book down and looked up. He had pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute. Oh, and you don't have to call me 04 my name is Quatra."

Hmm...He hadn't realized that he had been using their numbers instead of their names. Quatra was right though, if he wanted them to trust him he was going to have to trust them. And calling people by their names instead of a number would be a good first step.

"Okay Quatra then. I'm Duo by the way. I was wondering if you could help me with something. I think it would be best if we all worked together but it might take a little bit to convince the others, I was wondering if you would help me."

The other boy looked at him for a little while considering. With a smile he stood up and walked towards Duo.

"I would love to help you. Working together seems like our only option if we really want to bring OZ down."

They walked to the living room together talking about ways to convince the others.

T.B.C.

A/N: I know nothing really happens in this chapter but don't worry next chapter things will get better. Please R&R.


	3. Talks

Operation: Meteor

Chapter 3: Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing.

_(Italics _means that they are speaking in another language.)

Quatra was happy that one of them had finally decided to do something about their stalemate. They had been together for a few weeks but none of them had really talked to any of the others. When 02 had asked for help Quatra had seen his chance to change that. He had told the other boy his name in hopes of an alliance and what he got was a plan to get everyone to work together to help learn to trust and rely on each other. It would take a lot to earn the trust of a bunch of trained killers. But he was pretty sure that if he worked with 02, who had given his name in return (it was Duo), which they could probably get the others to help with the information on 01. After that they could try other type of things to see if they could work together. But first they had to get the others together and try and get them to share information. Granted the information was about a common enemy and possible ally but that didn't mean that they didn't still consider each other the same way. They agreed to meet in the living room portion of the house to discuss if there was anything that anyone knew about Dr. J and his subject 01.

05 and 03 were already in the living room when they walked in. Duo decided to start things off with some introductions. He had Quatra introduce himself and gave his codename as Sandrock. He told them that his name was Duo and his codename was Shinigami. He also told them that if they didn't want to reveal their own identities that they didn't have to but he thought it would be easier if they all knew what to call each other besides a number. They thought that over for a moment then 05 said that it would be dishonorable to not tell them his name. He introduced himself as Wu-Fei codename: Shenlong. 03 said his name was Trowa and didn't give a codename. Duo told them that he had been on a mission to try and recruit another member to join there little team but that the mission had failed and a mall was destroyed in the process. He said that he needed their help if they were going to be working together that they should get their final member together as well. They asked what he knew about the newest member and he told them that the subject was labeled as 01 and under the care of a Dr. J and that was all the information that he had. Duo had met with the boy once and told them everything that happened during that encounter. The others except for Trowa seemed shocked. Quatra said he had never heard of something like that 'all over one little girl' is what he had said. Wu-Fei on the other hand seemed on the verge of exploding. He said that it was an injustice and that he could never work with someone that would willingly sacrifice children so easily. Duo told Wu-Fei that he agreed with him but that their bosses had other ideas and that they had said that 01 was necessary.

"The problem is that I seriously underestimated what 01 was willing to do. It's obvious that we're lacking in the information department at the moment so I was hoping that one of you would know something more about him or this Dr. of his."

Duo looked around at his companions and tried to see if they were concealing anything. Trowa still had a blank face but Wu-Fei and Quatra looked contemplative. Quatra looked out the window and started taking.

"I have heard a few rumors about a Dr. J though you must remember that the information came from rumors they also come from people who have no reason to lie. I have heard that there is a rouge doctor that works for the highest bidder and that he had a project to create the perfect weapon. I wasn't certain of the rumors until I came upon someone who had just come from one of the doctor's labs. The man had been delivering food to the lab and had seen some things he aught not to have. He saw a boy that he said was around the age of fifteen being beaten by a man in a white lab coat. The man that beat the boy had a mechanical arm and a cane with ocular implants as well. I'm not sure if they are the same weapon and doctor that we want but I do know that they had wiped out entire cities in that area."

Duo and Wu-Fei were a little shocked at that though Trowa didn't seem fazed at all. In fact Duo noticed as they continued their discussion that Trowa seemed to know everything they could come up with. He thought that was a little weird so he asked if Trowa knew anything about 01 or Dr. J. Trowa looked at him as if considering for a moment and then replied.

"I trained with 01 for a while but any information I have is confidential. Sorry."

Duo got frustrated and got up and kicked the wall. Then he started yelling which brought the scientist to the room to see if everything was okay. Quatra was trying to apologize to Trowa for Duo while at the same time trying to get Duo to calm down. Wu-Fei was trying not to laugh at Duo and pay attention to the scientists before something happened. After everyone was settled down they explained what had happened and decided to ask the scientists if any of them knew anything about 01 or J.

They agreed that all they knew were rumors and that the only one of them that had ever had any kind of contact with J had been S. Everyone turned to look at the quite scientist though the look on his face showed that he couldn't see them and that he was lost down memory lane. They left him like that for a few minutes before G decided to prod him for answers and asked him what he knew about 01. S looked up and them and blinked as if he were surprised that they were there.

"Hmm…sorry I had to think on it for a moment but I think that I can answer some of your questions. Yes well let's see what first? Oh how about we start with the beginning. Well what I know of as the beginning anyway. When I first found Trowa I thought he would be the perfect replacement for my previous operative. He even took his name, which was convenient. Well we had been training him for about a year when I got a message from J saying that he thought it would be a good idea if we tried to train our boys together. You know see different training style and the like. Well I agreed and we moved into one of J's compounds. Trowa was placed in a cell with 01 and I was given my own quarters with access to my own lab, which at the time I thought was wonderful, but everything comes with a price. With the lab I had something to keep me occupied so I didn't pay as much attention to Trowa's training schedule as I should have and J got to basically do whatever he wanted with him. Fortunately all he wanted was a training partner for 01. We ended up staying there till just recently. Actually we had just left when I got your message of joint training. I had been keeping track of the kind of things you three had been doing and thought you had a little more sense than J. As for information about 01 and J what you need to know is this: J wanted that boy turned into a weapon and that is exactly what he is right now. You can't treat this boy normally because he is not normal he is a weapon. Even before J started training him he wasn't normal. I believe he w born in a war zone and as a result of what he went through to survive he stopped feeling any kind of emotion. I've seen it happen before and it is sad but it can usually be corrected if caught in time unfortunately in this case the boy was trained to be a weapon from birth and having J find him and train him the way he has I don't think that he will ever be able to be anything resembling normal. Hmm…just out of simple curiosity how did he act towards you 02?"

S looked over at Duo as if he were the most interesting thing in the world. The others were all thrown off by this question. They hadn't really expected that much information. Duo looked thoughtful for a moment then replied.

"He looked like a soldier. He talked like a soldier; he did everything like a soldier. I don't see how this has to do with anything though."

"Well it actually has a lot to do with things. It means that J doesn't want to have anything to do with this little group you've put together. 01 was trained to fit in with any conditions. If he had wanted to he could have seemed like any other teenager on a mall trip with his friend. Instead he acted like a soldier one who happened to blow up the entire mall because of a little girl if I understand the circumstances right. J is telling you to back off."

Everyone was shocked. They didn't think that J would blow up a mall full of people just to send a message. They were all on the same side. They just wanted to finish what they had planned in the beginning. The plan had been to separate for a while and find someone to train then regroup and they would then have a group of well-trained assassins and/or soldiers at their disposal. Then they could make their own changes in the government. Apparently J took his responsibilities a little too far and now they were going to have to deal with the consequences since they really did need 01's help. As it was Trowa was the only person that knew anything about 01.

"Well can you tell us about him? Like what will it take to get him to help us or something like that?"

Quatra looked to Trowa for an answer but the other boy just stared at S. As a matter of fact the two seemed to be having a starring contest. Nobody said anything and just let the two work out their problems their own way but everyone knew that Trowa was their last hope. If he wasn't going to help them then they would have to give up on the idea and find someone else.

_"I told him that I wouldn't betray him and I won't. I will accept any punishment that you see fit to give me for my insubordination."_

S looked shocked for a moment and everyone else was just confused. No one but S had understood what Trowa said and he looked pissed off by whatever it was. The others decided that they should stay out of it for now and wait until they knew if they were going to get Trowa's help first.

_"You have never disobeyed me before why would you start now? For some boy that would kill you if J snapped his fingers, you are nothing to him you know that right? You should forget any ties you think you have to him; he is nothing but a killing machine. At least you still have some humanity in you he cannot function without someone there giving him orders and right now that person is J. You know that means he is a threat. We have to eliminate J then you can talk him into joining us."_

S tried to reason with Trowa in the same language but it didn't seem to be working. If anything what S was saying was making Trowa angry. His hands were clenched into fists and he was glaring at S. It looked like Trowa was trying really hard to restrain himself.

_"You think that he is a machine? You want to kill J so that you can use him for your own plans. The only difference between you is which people are going to be killed, the Alliance or OZ. You can kill J but he still won't serve you like you want. I'll make sure that he doesn't end up as your slave."_

Whatever Trowa had said seemed to amuse S which Duo found kind of disturbing. He had thought that the others had the same kind of relationship with their scientists that he had. He had seen how Quatra interacted with M and saw that it was similar and so he had assumed the same for the others. Looking at how Trowa and S were now though made him think differently. It seemed more like a master slave relationship then anything else except for right now the slave seemed to be rebelling. Duo wasn't sure what was going on since he didn't speak whatever language they were talking in at the moment but he did know that he wasn't going to like the outcome. And of course he was right because right at that moment S walked up to Trowa and hit him in the face.

_"I will not have you talking to me in such a manner. You will obey your orders and that is final. Your orders are to eliminate J and recruit 01 is that clear?"_

S looked ready to explode with anger when he was done speaking. Everyone took an involuntary step back as the argument continued.

_"I refuse to follow those orders. You gave my training over to J and now you are going to pay for that. He never trained me to follow orders like he did with 01, he figured that it was your problem and he was right. Do you know what happens to a weapon that has exceeded its master? It becomes used improperly and in this case I can think on my own and plan on correcting the error. What is the use in having a master that refuses to use you to the best of your abilities and with 01 his master is just plain insane. That man only uses him as a torture toy. It's better this way you will see. Well maybe not since your not going to survive the night. Thank you for the training but now it's time that I took control once more."_

Everyone was a little shocked when Trowa started to smile. S took a few steps backwards and started shaking his head like he had heard something that he couldn't believe. That just made Trowa's smile widen. He took out a gun and aimed it at S's head. Before anyone could do anything he pulled the trigger.

The hole was small but there was a puddle of blood around the older man's head. No one moved for a few moments after the shot. They just stared at the body, as it grew cold on the floor. Trowa walked over and kicked S in the side but he didn't move other then that. Trowa still had the smile on his face until he looked up at the other people in the room.

"Are you going to try and stop me as well?"

The others all looked at each other and made a silent agreement to not piss him off. They all shook their heads no and said that they don't even know what is going on. Trowa looked at each of them considering and then suddenly nodded. He said that he would just kill them if they ended up giving him trouble later. Duo decided to ask what was going on and why he felt the need to kill someone. And why he had smiled about it. Duo couldn't understand why someone would smile when they killed someone else.

Trowa explained that he was S's slave and that he got tired of it. He killed S because he had wanted him to kill J so that he could take 01 as another slave. Trowa didn't think that it was a good idea since he liked 01 and plus he no longer wished to be a slave himself. He thought that if he was going to kill J that he might as kill S as well and set them both free. Then he asked if the others wanted to kill the other scientists or if they needed help with it. The scientists had looked very uncomfortable but the boys declined saying that they weren't slaves and didn't need to kill anyone right now. Trowa told them that it was just as well since he would need all of his time to get 01. He said that they should work on the next part of their plan and that he would get 01 and bring him back. If it turned out that they only wanted slaves as well then he would take 01 and leave. Otherwise they might stay and help.

TBC…

Sorry that it took forever to get this out but hopefully the next one will be soon. Please review!


	4. Decisions

**Operation: Meteor**

Chapter 4: Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Trowa decided that the others weren't threats at the moment and wanted to see Heero again so he left them to do what they wanted for now. He went back to the last place he knew J was stationed at. He knew that the scientist wasn't going to change bases for another week. He had until then to find a way to get Heero out of there. He knew that Heero didn't want to serve Dr. J but he also knew that Heero had never known anything else. His entire life Heero had belonged to someone. There had always been someone there giving him orders. Now Trowa just had to figure out a way to get him to leave without J's consent. If J were dead then it would be easy because Heero would no longer have a master but it would take a lot to kill J. He wasn't as stupid as S had been. He would have Heero training or being tortured while he was at the base so he wouldn't be a problem but there was still all of the security that a crazy old scientists had thought he would need. Maybe if he could get Heero to help then J would be no problem. But that was a problem in itself because J had trained Heero to be completely loyal. Although the way he did that was constant beatings whenever his paranoid mind thought that someone was betraying him. Which might come in handy to convince Heero to help him. So for the next few days he did watched the place memorizing everyone work schedules and stuff like that. After he was sure he knew them well enough not to get caught he decided to pay Heero a visit to see if he was even interested in being free.

Heero was in his cell when Trowa showed up in between guard shifts. He knocked on the door and then entered hoping Heero wasn't in a killing mood. Fortunately Heero was only lying on his bed and didn't seem to mind the intrusion. Trowa nodded a hello and sat down next to him.

"I wasn't aware you had returned to training with J. When did you arrive?" Heero asked.

Trowa was glad that the conversation was starting so well. Sometimes Heero just wasn't all there and it could be dangerous to even talk to him. Seeing as today was a safe day Trowa decided on telling him everything that happened including the thing with S. He thought that if he were honest then Heero would be more at ease. As he was finishing he thought on how he was going to phrase his question and finally decided that being blunt was the best approach. So he asked if Heero wanted to be free too. Heero looked at him oddly for a moment then replied that he wouldn't know what to do with his freedom if he ever got it since he had never really been free in his life. Heero looked thoughtful for a moment and then said that if Trowa had gotten his freedom and liked it then he might as well give it a try as well. After a pause he said that since he wouldn't know how to act or anything then Trowa would have to be at least a semi-master type figure towards him. Trowa was reluctant but finally agreed.

Then they finally got down to the business of plotting J's death. As it turned out Heero had a few ideas on the topic. But he guessed that should have been a given seeing as he himself had been planning ways to kill S for years. S was a fool though and hadn't thought that his precious tool would ever turn on him. J on the other hand was one of the most paranoid people he had ever met. He would of made back up plans in case any of his operatives turned on him. The room they were in was small, only a few square feet with most of that taken up by a pallet on the floor for Heero to sleep on. He led Heero out of the room and into the hall where he asked in which direction J was. Heero pointed down the hall towards J's office. They headed out towards the office hoping that J was still there. It would be easier if they could just walk in on him and shoot him. Unfortunately luck wasn't with them and the office was empty. J had already left.

Trowa turned towards Heero and asked if he would leave even if J were alive. At first it looked like he was going to say no but then he said he would leave if they could kill him later. Trowa smiled and told him that they would find J later and kill him any way that Heero wanted. At that Heero smirked and started towards the exit. They left the complex and spent the next few hours setting up explosives. As they drove away Heero pushed a button and the whole place went up.

It was a few months after Trowa had left leaving a dead body on the floor. The others had all gotten to know each other and it turned out that they worked really well together. Thought there were of course the occasional fight between Wu-Fei and Duo since there personalities were so different but Quatra was always there to make things better.

They had gone from doing their solo missions to doing bigger missions that required all three of them. With them working together as a team there were a lot more possible targets available for their missions. At first all of the targets were Alliance but soon it became apparent that with them working in the background the war would soon be over. It's not like they wanted war but that is what they were trained to do. So the scientists started accepting jobs from the Alliance as well as the Rebels.

The only person from the Alliance that they really dealt with or worked with was Zechs Marquise. It seemed that he was the only one willing to get his hands dirty or his cause and it wasn't even really his. He only worked with them because he followed Triez Kushrenada. In that aspect he was like them working for someone without regard for your own personal feelings being considered just following orders. Though Duo seemed to be getting tired of playing the good soldier routine and he told Quatra and Wu-Fei whenever they would listen that he didn't like how it felt. He would say that it felt wrong like when he watched 01 or how Trowa was before he left. Eventually Quatra started feeling it as well and it wasn't long after that W-Fei started agreeing saying that the missions were getting more and more immoral and that it would be an injustice to let it continue any longer. But none of them knew what to do about it. They were afraid to bring it up to the scientists since they had seen what happened with Trowa. So they kept it to themselves and continued doing what they were told while trying to find a way out.

It was hard at first but soon it became easier and when they realized that they got scared. They didn't want it to be easy to kill people so indiscriminately. Soon they began to lose hope first it was Duo though he still kept his jesters mask on and was able to fool the others most of the time. Wu-Fei was next he couldn't stand the injustice of it all and ended up trying to kill himself one night. Duo and Quatra watched him closely after that. They hadn't thought that Wu-Fei would ever do anything like that but when they thought about it they wondered if it was the right thing to do when they stopped him. They knew that he had a strong sense of justice and of what was right and wrong. It must have been killing him to have to keep all of that emotion locked up inside of himself.

They decided that they needed to do something about their situation. They couldn't do anything drastic at first so they started with small things like instead of having three rooms they all moved into one. While staying in one room they were able to get to know each other better and so they started talking a lot more about the things that bothered them. Even though they talked more now they still felt that what they were doing was wrong and though Wu-Fei never tried to kill himself again he had found an outlet in cutting himself. The other two knew about it and they talked about it. At first they had tried to make him stop but they came to realize that it really did help him and that he wouldn't hurt himself too badly. Just in case they agreed that it would be best if he only did it when they were around to help him in case he went too deep.

Things seemed to go like that for a few more months an then they had some unexpected guests. As it turned out Trowa and Heero had spent the months they were gone tracking J down. When they had finally caught up to him he was holed up in a in a rundown motel in a bad part of a bad town. J had taught them not to leave loose ends. They killed him as soon as he came within range of the gun. Trowa told Heero about the others and they had decided that it would be fun to come back and see how they were doing.

As it turned out they weren't doing that well. Trowa asked what was wrong and Quatra filled him in on what had happened to them. He even told them about Wu-Fei's suicide attempt and his problem with cutting. Trowa smiled and told them that everything was going to be okay soon. First off they just needed to regroup. He asked Quatra to gather the others and tell them to get some clothes and be ready to leave in thirty minutes. At first Quatra seemed surprised that Trowa was willing to help them but he got over it and went to do as he was told.

The others seemed cautious at first especially Duo. He downright refused to leave unless Trowa explained some things to them. He asked why 01 would want to help them and he said that the last time he had seen Trowa he seemed to be thoroughly insane. Trowa nodded and explained that he was in the same situation they were in now with a little bit more. So was 01 who he introduced as Heero. They had both gotten out of their situations and wanted to help the others.

"We want to help you because we know what you're going through. We were trained to work with you and I guess that is part of the reason as well. I just feel a little protective of you three I suppose. I know what will happen to you if we leave you here and there is no point in it."

He looked to Duo and asked if he would leave with them. Duo was smiling as he looked at Trowa. He said that if they could help then of course they were leaving. They were all worried about the scientists though. Heero told them that the scientists had heard about what had happened to J and were going in to hiding now. For now they wouldn't be able to find them but they would start looking soon. Until then they would go in to hiding as well and give themselves some time to recover. It would be nice not having to kill people for a while. With that decided they headed out.

They weren't quite sure where they were going but Heero said he knew a safe place for now. They ended up leaving the country and going to Germany. There was a house for sale in a nice city and they bought it deciding that they should all stay together. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms a nice kitchen and a living room. They moved in and then Heero forged the papers saying that they now owned the house then he hacked into the real-estate computer system and fixed their files. Even though there was three bedrooms Trowa and Heero shared one while Quatra Wu-Fei and Duo shared another leaving the third open for a shared room. Over all it was quite nice and the boys started to adjust to their new home almost immediately.

TBC…Sorry about the slow updates! I'm trying to work on it I promise. I am going to go into more detail in the next chapter so don't worry. Please review!


End file.
